Decision
by Fei Mei
Summary: Hidup penuh pilihan. Terkadang ada beberapa pilihan yang sulit kita pilih, tetapi kita harus memilih satu diantaranya. Dan di setiap pilihan, selalu ada konsekuensi yang menanti di depan mata. #Thriller, chara death. Anna & Vayne


Hidup penuh pilihan. Terkadang ada beberapa pilihan yang sulit kita pilih, tetapi kita harus memilih satu diantaranya. Dan di setiap pilihan, selalu ada konsekuensi yang menanti di depan mata…

.

**Disclaimer**: NIS America Games

.

.

.

Aku, si Anna Lemouri, sedang dilanda kegelisahan. Saat ini aku sedang dihadapi oleh dua pilihan yang amat sangat sulit, dan hampir tidak mungkin aku bisa memilih, sebab kedua pilihan itu amat penting bagiku. Tetapi aku harus menentukan pilihanku sebelum sebulan berlalu.

Pernahkah kalian mengkhianati sahabat kalian? Pernahkah kalian meninggalkan mereka? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, bahkan tidak pernah sedetik pun aku memikirkan untuk melakukannya. Tetapi aku harus, atau aku yang akan ditinggalkan.

Hidup penuh pilihan. Ya, aku tahu itu, dan itu hal yang pasti dialami setiap orang dalam hidupnya. Contoh simpelnya adalah saat kau bangun tidur, kau harus memilih antara tidur lagi atau pergi mandi. Itu hanyalah contoh yang sangat sederhana. Tetapi pilihan-pilihan yang ditawarkan kepadaku kali ini…tidak sesimpel contoh yang kuberikan tadi.

Dulu, sebelum aku masuk ke Al-Revis, aku pun dilanda kebingungan. Aku tidak tahu mau jadi apa aku di masa depan. Apakah aku akan menjadi seorang ahli pedang seperti ayahku? Atau aku akan menjadi seorang _Alchemist_ yang menjadi cita-citaku? Dan itu adalah pilihan yang cukup berat. Masalahnya, pilihan untuk menjadi ahli pedang atau _alchemist_ kini tidak ada apa-apanya kalau aku memikirkan pilihan-pilihan yang diberikan kepadaku _hampir_ empat minggu yang lalu.

Tunggu dulu, sudah hampir empat minggu?! Astaga, sudah hampir sebulan berlalu dan aku belum bisa menentukan pilihanku!

Oh, mungkin kalian akan berpikir kalau aku harus berkonsultasi dengan guru-guruku. Tetapi kupikir itu tidak mungkin, karena kalau mereka sampai tahu pilihan-pilihan apa yang ada, pasti mereka akan menghubungi ayahku dengan muka merah padam karena marah, atau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Ya, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kalian selanjutnya. Kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku harus curhat dengan teman-temanku, kan? Itu tidak mungkin juga, mereka pasti akan menjauhiku. Pamela mulutnya seperti ember yang bocor, rahasia apa pun tidak akan pernah aman di tangannya. Flay tidak bisa diandalkan, sama sekali. Jess dan Nikki terlalu…apa yang anak jaman sekarang katakana? Lebai? Berlebihan? Apa pun itu, itulah mereka. Lalu ada Roxis yang mungkin akan mematung setelah mendengar ceritaku, ia akan membelalakan matanya. Kalau Muppy…dia hampir tidak berguna seperti Flay. Sedangkan Vayne…

Tidak. Benar-benar tidak. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tentang masalah ini kepada anak laki-laki berambut abu itu. kenapa? Karena…dia adalah salah satu pilihan yang harus kupilih…

Oke, kalian pasti sudah mulai bingung dan kesal karena daritadi aku membicarakan tentang dua pilihan dan aku bingung mau memilih yang mana, tetapi aku belum memberitahu kalian pilihan-pilihan apa yang kumaksud.

Pertama-tama, tarik nafas kalian dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan perlahan…sekarang simak baik-baik apa yang akan kukatakan… Aku, Anna Lemouri, harus mencabut nyawa Vayne Aurelius.

Itu. itulah pilihan pertama. Aku harus membunuh Vayne dengan tanganku sendiri atau… aku akan dibuang oleh keluargaku. Gila kan? Memang. Aneh? Sangat! Tetapi aku tidak mengerti awalnya… kenapa aku harus melakukannya..?

Jawaban ayahku agak membuatku geli dan kesal saat aku bertanya alasannya. Kalian tahu apa yang beliau bilang? Ia bilang kalau dulu dia dan Theofratus –ayah Vayne- adalah rival. Ayahku membenci Theofratus, sekaligus sebenarnya kagum juga padanya. Tetapi ayah iri akan kehebatan ayah Vayne itu. Begitu ayah tahu Theofratus mempunyai seorang anak, ditambah lagi anak tersebut ada di _workshop_ yang sama denganku, ayah mulai mencari cara untuk menghabisinya.

Ada lagi yang membuatku kesal. Yaitu kenapa aku? Kenapa harus aku yang membunuh Vayne? Dia sahabatku dan tidak mungkin aku membunuhnya dengan tanganku ini! Maksudku, jika Ayah ingin menghabisi Vayne, toh dia bisa melakukannya sendiri atau menyuruh siapalah yang melakukannya. Tidak, aku pun juga tidak akan membiarkan Ayah atau siapa pun yang mengambil nyawa Vayne, tetapi aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau aku harus membunuh sahabatku sendiri…

Apa yang harus kupilih? Yang mana? Keluargaku atau sahabatku?

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat tanpa kusadari. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling tidak kuinginkan, tetapi adalah hari yang paling dinantikan Ayah. Hari penentuan pilihan.

Pilihan yang kupilih sebenarnya belum kupikirkan secara matang-matang. Tetapi sepertinya aku merasa kalau aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain yang satu ini. Ayah memang keras dan agak seperti dictator, tetapi dia tetap ayahku. Dia ayahku, dia keluargaku, dan aku butuh keluargaku. Ya, aku lebih memilih keluargaku. Benar sekali, aku memilih untuk membunuh Vayne, dengan tanganku yang belum pernah membunuh siapa pun.

Hari mulai gelap, matahari sudah tenggelam. Aku mulai memasuki asrama anak laki-laki dengan mengendap-endap sambil membawa pedang samuraiku. Dengan hati yang berdetak kencang (dan rasanya seakan ingin lepas), kakiku jadi agak gemetar saat sampai di depan pintu kamar sahabatku ini.

Dalam hati aku menghibur diri dengan mengatakan kalau ini tidak akan sesulit yang kukira, sebab setiap murid mempunyai kamar masing-masing, sehingga tidak aka nada yang bisa menganggu aksiku malam ini. Ya, aku sudah menentukan pilihanku dan aku tidak boleh gagal.

Dengan tangan agak gemetar, aku memgang kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. Tidak dikunci, syukurlah. Ternyata Vayne tetaplah Vayne, si ceroboh yang pelupa. Penyeludupan sukses. Selanjutnya adalah…

_Pengecut._ Hatiku mencelos. Hanya pengecutlah yang menyerang orang lain dalam kegelapan malam, saat musuh sedang tertidur lelap. Aku pengecut. Harusnya aku tahu itu. Bahkan hatiku sendiri mengataiku pengecut.

Setelah menelan ludahku, menarik nafas panjang, aku mulai mengeluarkan pedangku. _Sudahlah_, pikirku. Tak peduli meski aku harus jadi pengecut, tidak ada jalan untuk mundur dan aku harus melakukannya. Aku mulai mengangkat pedangku di atas tubuh Vayne. Aku berkeringat dingin, sampai gagang pedangku menjadi basah karena telapak tanganku berkeringat. Kututup mataku rapat-rapat, dan…

Aku membuang pedangku ke lantai.

Aku terjatuh, berlutut di lantai.

Tidak bisa, aku tidak punya hati untuk membunuh seseorang, apalagi sahabatku.

Vayne terbangun dari dari tempat tidurnya (mungkin ia terbangun saat mendengar suara dentingan pedangku yang terjatuh di lantai) dan melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Ia menghampiriku dan menanyakan berkali-kali mengapa aku menangis.

Aku menangis? Oh ya, saking takutknya aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah meneteskan air mata daritadi. Astaga Vayne, payah sekali sahabatmu satu ini! Tunggu dulu, sahabat? Apakah ia masih akan menganggapku sebagai sahabat kalau ia sudah tahu apa yang awalnya ingin kuperbuat padanya?

Pada akhirnya aku menceritakan semuanya. Tentang ayahku, tentang ayahnya, tentang kedua pilihan itu, dan tentang malam ini. Aku menangis, tetapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Vayne memang satu-satunya orang yang selalu menjadi sandaranku saat aku menangis, sahabat yang baik.

Dia memelukku dengan kasih. Mendekapku erat dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja dan besok pagi ia akan membicarakan dengan teman-teman yang lain atau bahkan dengan para guru. Bahkan ia menawariku untuk membangunkan mereka semua dan menceritakannya sekarang. Sungguh, ia sangat baik, dan aku tidak bisa membunuhnya.

Cahaya rembulan membasahi rambut abu-abunya, cantik sekali. Bukan, aku bukannya suka padanya, tetapi aku harus mengakui rambutnya indah. Dan matanya memancarkan ketulusan yang belum pernah kulihat dari siapa pun. _Well_, aku sudah pernah lihat dari mata ibuku sih, tapi waktu aku masih kecil.

Saat aku masih terpesona akan indahnya rembulan, tiba-tiba mata Vayne yang tulus itu membelalak dan mulutnya mengerang. Dan dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Lalu kulihat sosok ayahku dengan pedangnya. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata ayahku telah membuka jendela kamar Vayne (ya, anak ceroboh satu itu ternyata juga lupa mengunci jendela) dan menyelinap masuk sebelum aku masuk lewat pintu.

Kulihat punggung Vayne. Berdarah. Ada luka pedang yang dibuat Ayah disana. Aku menangis meraung-raung. Berharap kalau Vayne ternyata masih bertahan hidup. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun. Dia sudah pergi ke surga. Dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan, aku menatap Ayah yang sedang tersenyum licik. Yang aku tahu sekarang, aku tidak mungkin akan bersekolah di Al-Revis lagi.

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

Agak gantung, tetapi sejujurnya Fei cukup puas dengan cerita yang satu ini, meskipun Fei pribadi agak ngeri saat ngetik cerita satu ini.  
REVIEW!


End file.
